


Blueberry Pancakes

by journalistxwest



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journalistxwest/pseuds/journalistxwest
Summary: Set after Thawne is caught by the Team sometime in S5. Angsty sorry lol





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another script. Also, I think I've just decided to write Barry and Nora fics because we are truly lacking in them. Enjoy! Comment if you want more.

ENT. CENTRAL CITY. STAR LABS- METAHUMAN PRISION

BARRY  
Good you're awake

NORA begins to unravel herself from her previous position

NORA  
Where- Where am I?

BARRY looks down at Nora's shivering form through the glass pane of the cell. A pang of guilt stings him, he doesn't let it show

BARRY  
You know where you are.

BARRY  
Sit up, I made your favorite.. eggs scrambled not fried with... blueberry pancakes

NORA (at the same time)  
Blueberry pancakes

NORA  
Why are you being-

BARRY  
So nice to you.. good question.

BARRY takes a seat on the edge of a railing

BARRY  
When I was little, I thought my parents were superheroes. They just had to be, I mean how could you take care of yourself, love someone, and then have the physical capacity to love someone else. I figured they had to be special, that no normal person could do what they did. Could have what they have, I was wrong. Because here I am nearly a decade later, a superhero (if you will) staring at my daughter in a cell that I put her in... sliding her breakfast through a metal flap. And not only has she deceived me, but she's become well acquainted with the one person I hate the most. And yet.. and yet I still love her.

NORA looks up at BARRY with tears in her eyes

NORA  
But you don't know me.. not really.

BARRY  
Oh? I don't.. take a look at those pancakes.

NORA looks down at the tray below her

NORA  
They're lightning rods just like-

BARRY  
Your mom makes.. yes I know that. Just like I know you don't like broccoli, just like I know you hate baseball, just like I know you have nightmares every Tuesday night, just like I know that me being in your room calms you down. Maybe I don't know you, maybe I don't know the real Nora. But I do know the one that's lived under my roof for the past year.

NORA  
I'm sorry

BARRY seemingly ignores her

BARRY  
I was 13 when I realized that my parents weren't actually superhuman. That they weren't friends with Batman or that they didn't get ice cream with Wonder Woman. However, it wasn't until today that I finally understood it all.

NORA  
I- I don't..

BARRY  
That's okay you won't.. not yet at least. And even when you think you have.. you won't, then you will. You may be an adult Nora West-Allen, but that doesn't mean you never stop learning.

NORA  
How long has it been since you defeated him?

BARRY looks down at NORA a bitter smile on his face. He sighs.

BARRY  
That's my clever girl.. two days. You must be wondering when I'm going to let you out.

NORA  
I'm not-.

BARRY  
You are. I will soon, don't worry. Finish your breakfast and then we can talk about getting you out of there. Oh and Nora?

NORA  
Yes, dad?

BARRY sighs once again

BARRY  
We may be able to run fast and that's great and all. But it doesn't make us superheroes. Protecting those who you love no matter what it takes. That's what makes you super, it's what makes you-.  
NORA stands up briskly with sudden realization

NORA  
A parent...

A tear rolls down NORA's face as she realizes that Eobard never truly cared for her, that he wasn't the father she never had. He never cared enough to save her from herself.

End Scene


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Nora and Barry Angst. I digress. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 2am sorry if it's bad I tried lol!

ENT. CENTRAL CITY. STAR LABS- METAHUMAN PRISION

BARRY has let NORA out of the cell they're both sitting on a railing.

NORA  
Can I tell you something?

BARRY  
I'm listening

NORA  
When I was little, I dreamt about meeting you more times than I can count. Then I finally did and.. I ruined your wedding in the process.

BARRY  
That wasn't your fault, you can't blame yourself for something you had no control over.

NORA  
That's the thing... I did have control. I should've known better. How could I be so stupid? I trusted him so easily simply because I knew he was like me.. like us. I said horrible things to mom.. unforgivable things. God she must hate me.

BARRY  
She doesn't hate you Nora

NORA  
You don't know that.. I lied to everyone I care about to get here including her.

BARRY  
Listen to me, I know for a fact that no version of Iris West could ever hate you.. especially for lying. Do you know how many times I lied to your mom about my feelings, being the flash, I could go on for hours?

NORA  
Thats different..you did it to keep her safe.

BARRY  
I did it because I was selfish

NORA  
But-

BARRY  
I also did it because I love her. I know what it's like to grow up feeling like you're missing something. Or feeling like no one understands, that no one ever will. Wishing you had someone.. anyone to talk to, to cry on,.. with. You grew up without me, I was lucky to have Joe. I wasn't there for you.. I can't say that I know why or how it happened but I know that I did it to protect you. And maybe that's selfish of me... maybe that's one streak I never grew out off. The thought of you being in danger unsettles me in ways I never could have imagined. It's selfish of me to want to protect you and to leave your mom alone in the process. It's also equally as selfish to protect your mom and not worry about you. There's no option that's better than the other. Am I mad? Yes. Disappointed? Yes. But can I blame you for seizing an opportunity? No.. no I can't. Because I would've done the same thing.. I did the same thing. And no one locked me up for it. We Allens do what we think we have to for the people we love and then we worry about the consequences.

NORA  
She was just so sad and I wanted to know her just as much as I wanted to know you. You're always the answer.. to every unopened Christmas gift, every uncelebrated birthday. It's the thought of you that wakes her up every morning. I came here for myself, I did what I had to do for Eobard, but most of all I wanted to bring you home to her (at least a version of you).

BARRY  
I know that wherever I am right now in the future that I'm alright. Do you know why?

NORA shakes her head slightly confused

 

BARRY  
Because I know that Iris will wait for me. That no matter what I'm doing.. or where I'm going.The sound of her voice will bring me back home to you. But in order for that to happen we need to get you there first

NORA  
I'm not ready.. what if something goes wrong? What if she doesn't speak to me? What if you don't come back?

BARRY  
And you're never going to be. None of us are ever really ready for the obstacles life throws at us. We either take two steps forward to the future or two steps back into the past. But the weight of emotions never wavers. You can't change how something affects you. You can only change whether that outcome is good or bad. As long as you believe in yourself I will always be right by your side.

NORA  
I love you Dad

BARRY  
I know

BARRY hugs NORA tightly. He knows that it's selfish but it's him who isn't ready. He let's go anyway because he cares. And he knows that you can't hold on to the past if you're running towards the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a virtual hug if you need one


End file.
